Complicated
by aicchii
Summary: Sebuah kisah klise tentang seorang Kakak yang hampir sempurna dan Adiknya yang hampir selalu dapat menyainginya, ditambah sedikit bumbu kerumitan yang menjadi latar belakangnya.


Aku memulai hidup sebagai gadis biasa, dengan kehidupan serba sederhana, dan seorang Ibu yang luar biasa. Kami hidup dengan segala keterbatasan, tapi kami bahagia.

Empat tahun kemudian, aku tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengan 'Ayahku'. Aku masih ingat, wajahnya yang tidak menampilkan banyak emosi tapi terlihat sangat tampan. Sosok seorang Pangeran yang sebenarnya.

Kami tinggal di sebuah rumah yang lebih mirip dengan istana. Satu tahun pertamaku di sana mungkin adalah saat-saat tersulit bagi diriku yang baru berusia lima tahun. Ada banyak teriakan, tangisan, suasana yang tidak menyenangkan, dan orang-orang jahat yang bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Aku juga kehilangan salah satu orang yang paling berarti bagiku, untuk selama-selamanya.

Meskipun pada akhirnya semua kebenaran terungkap dan aku sudah bisa merasakan suasana yang lebih hangat di rumah itu, ternyata aku masih harus menghadapi tantangan yang lebih sulit. Kebenaran itu tidak sepenuhnya membawa kebaikan dan kemudahan.

Pada tahun-tahun berikutnya, aku harus berdiri lebih tegap dan lebih tegar lagi. Orang-orang dengan kepentingan tersendiri mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang tuaku, dan melancarkan beberapa rayuan kepadaku. Aku harus bisa menolaknya dengan baik dan menyerang mereka lebih dulu.

Dan ternyata, aku tidak bisa sehebat Ibuku. Aku sering sekali terkena serangan mereka, dan berakhir menangis sendirian. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada Ayah atau Ibuku. Keduanya sudah mengalami hal-hal yang lebih berat, aku tidak ingin menambah beban mereka.

Untungnya, tidak lama kemudian aku bertemu dengannya. Laki-laki baik hati yang bisa menghiburku ketika aku sedih, membantuku ketika terkena masalah, dan juga memarahiku ketika aku berbuat salah. Jika Ayahku adalah Pangeran Berkuda Putih-ku, maka dia adalah Ksatria Pemberani-ku.

Tapi, ketika orang lain bisa mengangkatnya sebagai Pangeran di hatinya, haruskah aku merelakannya pergi?

 **.**

 **Uchiha Ayumi (21)**

 **.**

Terlahir di sebuah keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan memang sebuah anugrah. Ya, tentu saja, aku tidak akan membantah itu.

Tapi itu tidak berarti kau akan mendapatkan hidup sempurna dengan segala kemudahan di tanganmu. Setiap hal datang dengan _plus_ dan _minus_ nya. Termasuk hidupku ini.

 _Minus_ dari kehidupanku ini adalah kehadiran seorang kakak perempuan yang hampir sempurna. Aku tahu tidak ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini, karena itulah aku tidak menambahkan kata 'hampir' di depannya.

Kakakku punya otak super encer dan cara berpikir yang kritis. Ia bisa melihat suatu masalah dari dua sisi, dan memutuskan yang terbaik bagi kedua sisi itu. Tidak hanya itu, wajahnya sangat manis dan dia punya bodi yang bagus. Maksudku, kami berdua lahir dari rahim yang sama tapi kenapa fisik kami bisa begitu berbeda?!

Hidup sebagai Adiknya, tentu saja aku terus dibanding-bandingkan dengannya. Alhasil, aku harus bekerja ekstra untuk menyainginya. _Not that I really mind, though_. Maksudku, kenapa tidak? Meskipun aku tidak akan bisa jadi jenius sejak lahir seperti dirinya, paling tidak pada akhirnya aku bisa menyainginya.

Satu hal yang bisa membuatnya iri dari diriku ini adalah teman. Ya, Kakakku yang hampir sempurna itu tidak punya banyak teman. Sedangkan aku? Aku punya cukup banyak teman, dengan dua orang sahabat yang siap menemaniku bersenang-senang dan bersusah-payah bersama. Oh, tapi kondisi itu bukan karena Kakakku tidak bisa, hanya saja dia tidak membuka dirinya pada banyak orang.

Satu-satunya orang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama dan satu-satunya orang yang ia biarkan untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya adalah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang ia sebut sebagai Ksatria baginya.

Pada awalnya, laki-laki itu juga menjadi Ksatria bagiku. Sosoknya yang dewasa dan senyumnya yang manis selalu bisa menghiburku. Dia juga orang yang melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri, bukan sebagai Adik dari Kakakku, dan tidak pernah membanding-bandingkan kami.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk jatuh cinta padanya, dan dia sudah menjadi Pangeran di hatiku.

Sayangnya, keberadaan Kakakku di hati Ksatria ini tidak bisa tergantikan.

Tidak mungkin bisa kusaingi.

Tidak bisa untuk kugapai.

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sarada (16)**

 **.**

 **A/N** : Oke, kalian mungkin akan bilang "Wth, kalau kamu punya waktu untuk bikin sebuah prolog dari seri lanjutan dari ceritamu yang **itu** kenapa kamu gak lanjutin dulu yang itu sampai selesai?"

Ya aku ngerti, sayangnya aku terkena Writer's Block parah. Jadi dari maghrib tadi aku udah bikin kerangka cerita untuk chapter berikutnya tapi aku baru sadar bahwa aku harus merombak kerangka keseluruhan cerita karena ada suatu hal, dan aku juga sadar bahwa **alur cerita sebelah itu lambat banget, dan ceritanya jadi rumit parah**. Astaga ternyata menulis cerita itu susah ya, hahaha. Aku akan memastikan cerita-cerita selanjutnya tidak akan serumit itu -_-

Anyway, cerita ini tidak akan di _update_ sampai cerita sebelah tamat, haha. Aku Cuma pengen melampiaskan kekesalanku karena writer's block untuk cerita sebelah. Bagaimana? Penasaran kah? Apakah dari prolognya udah cukup meyakinkan? **Tell me in reviews guys! I really appreciate it!**

Oh, bisakah kalian sarankan karakter yang cocok dari Boruto series untuk mengisi karakter Sang Ksatria ini? Hehehe.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!


End file.
